Gwen 10 Across Dimensions
by musa maka
Summary: This fanfiction takes place in Gwen Tens universe Ben interrupts her doing a powerful spell) causing her to randomly transport to other dimensions multi fandom fic I own nothing (there happy weirdos who think fanfiction owners created their fandoms) NO FLAMES this is my first story I've shared with more then about 2 people constructive criticism is ok but be nice about it please


Gwen 10 Across Dimensions

 **IMPORTANT author note**

 **Ok before I begin my story let me tell you a few things about Gwen 10s dimension. First of all her and Charmcaster are best friends, practically sisters. You see they met under different circumstances, Gwen saw Charmcaster's uncle (Hex) abusing her with his powers and called Grandpa Max, who of course was able to get him arrested by the plumbers. A few days later Gwen found out Charmcaster had powers when she saved Gwen and Ben's lives. Since then they've teamed up and become great friends. Second of all Gwen has both the omnitrix and her powers while Ben has nothing... Well I shouldn't say nothing Grandpa Max teaches him about the plumber/alien tech including weapons and how to use some of the weapons in a fight. Lastly Kevin is evil. they doubt he will ever change, and they fight almost every day. Now that you know the basics of her dimension let's move on to the story.**

Gwen POV

Me and Charmcaster were looking through some spell books we got at the magic convention we went to earlier that day.

"Hey check this one out" I said pointing to a spell in the book I was reading. "If I can master this spell I can teleport anywhere I'm needed and have total control over it."

"This is a risky spell you can't be interrupted while doing it". Charmcaster replied.

"So lock the door I can do it" I convinced her.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" she said getting up.

I got into position and started chanting "Athon Keton Maroo, Athon Keton Maroo, Athon Keton Maroo". That when Ben came shouting down the hall and banging on the door breaking my concentration.

There was a flash of bright pink light. I shut my eyes not able to see. I had a weird sensation like I was being pushed together and thrown through the air.

Charmcaster's POV

Ben came storming down the hall and pounded on the door breaking Gwen's concentration. There was a flash of bright pink light and I was pushed back into the wall. "Gwen" I shouted trying to reach her, my eyes shut, blind. But I couldn't move the force of the wind was to strong. A minute later everything disappeared; the lights, the wind, and Gwen.

"Gwen" I screamed hopelessly.

"Let me in what's going on?" Ben shouts at me from the other side of Gwens' locked door.

I unlocked it and faced him.

"You this is all your fault if you hadn't broken Gwen's concentration she'd still be here now she's gone, probably dead I screamed tears streaming down my face.

I screeched and threw myself at him until Grandpa Max came and broke us up.

Gwen POV

When my head stopped spinning around I realized I was lying down but not on my floor. What I was lying on was soft. I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw that I was at Ben's on his couch. I realized I had a blanket on and threw it off sitting up. That's when a blue and white alien walked in. I stood up, putting my hand over the omnitrix ready to fight if needed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Whoa wait I'm Magister Rook Blonko Ben's partner" the alien said putting his hands in the air.

"Rook what's going on? Did she wake up?" a voice asked.

It sounded kind of like Ben but different… older. Ben walked in and I realized where I was.

"Ben Prime?" I asked.

"Yes Gwen it's me and this is my partner Rook its ok" He told me. I relaxed and nodded. Rook put his hands down still looking at me.

Why are you in this dimension? Did something happen? Ben asked.

"Yeah Ben happened… my Ben… other dimension Ben" I replied. "I know what you mean cross- dimension travel can be so confusing" Ben Prime responded.

"So to clear everything up Ben from your dimension interrupted you doing a spell which caused you to teleport here" The blue and white alien- Rook asked.

"Yeah pretty much" I replied shrugging. "Well the spell was designed to so magic users can teleport to where they're needed but have it under control so maybe something will happen that you will need my help with." I said thinking out loud.

"That would make sense" Rook nodded.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Shoot I forgot Gwen was coming over now that she's on summer break!" Ben exclaimed.

"You actually forgot your cousin's coming back? Rook asked.

"Eh doesn't surprise me" I told Rook as Ben opened the door.

Gwen Prime saw me right away and crossed her arms looking over at Ben- not yet stepping in the house.

"Ben what did you do?" she asked.

"Hey it wasn't me… not exactly let me explain" the boy said motioning for her to come in which she did.

That's when Kevin 11 came in the door behind Gwen. Not hesitating I transformed into a Tetramand (four arms). I ran at Kevin and was about to punch him in the face when I stopped myself. Or rather Gwen Prime stopped me by making hands out of mana/magic (which ever you prefer to call it I don't care either way) and grabbing two of my wrists in each hand. (Lefts together and rights together)

"Hey what's wrong with you Gwen he's evil" I screamed at her.

"No he's changed he's good!" She yelled back.

"No it's a trap he's evil and will never change! He wants our family DEAD that's right DEAD I screeched trying to break free.

"He's not evil he's my boyfriend!" Gwen uh Gwen Prime screamed.

I stopped struggling. Not sure I heard that right. "What?" I asked paralyzed.

"Yes in this dimension Kevin is not only good but also our err my boyfriend" She explained.

"It's true" Ben, Kevin, and Rook all said at the same time.

"Ok fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" I said.

The other Gwen released me and I transformed back to normal. I walked away from Kevin as Ben and Rook told Gwen Prime and Kevin what happened.

~Time Skip~ Brought to you by Long Chapters~

We were on Undertown's Main Street looking for some spell ingredients, because this dimensions Gwen knew a spell that could test our theory.

All of a sudden a nearby store caught on fire! We raced towards it Ben turning into an Orishan (Water Hazard) to put the fire out and me turning into a Vulpimancer (Wildmutt) to see if anyone was inside and get them out.

I ran inside and a few aliens ran out. The only one left was a Pyronite (Heatblast) who was shooting fire everywhere.

"Looks like this pathetic mutt wants to get burned" she said in a sassy – I'm better then you voice.

I roared at her and charged. She jumped to the side and kicked me from behind causing me to crash into a wall. I roared again shaking my, now pounding, head. Ben ran in still as an Orishan (Water Hazard). She sent a stream of fire at him forcing him out the door. That gave me just enough time to recover so I ran towards her and bit her leg. She screamed and fell the fire stopping. Ben (who was back inside) lifted his arms and was about to soak her when she countered by surrounding herself with a sort of fire-force field shield. The water hit the fire-force field causing the entire place to steam up. No matter where you looked all you could see was hot steam. I couldn't even tell where the Pyronite (Heatblast) was. A minute later the steam cleared and the fire alien was gone.

"Dang it she got away" I yelled.

"Don't worry I'll get the plumbers to find her it's only a matter of time till she's caught" Ben Prime replied.

That's when it started again, the wind picked up blowing like crazy pushing Ben back out of the building; there was once again the blinding pink light. I shut my eyes and waited for it all to stop. I was being teleported again.


End file.
